Do Not Touch
by NancyDrew123
Summary: A No Evil Fanfic. Huey makes a mistake. A week later he saves the day. All characters belong to Betsy Lee.


It was an accident.

Huey had just been curious. Calamity had set her tuning fork down for just a minute. The coyote remembered seeing her use it once, making it rain in town to help give the vegetables a little extra chance to grow. He picked the tool up in his hands and walked out toward the pond in the back yard, wanting to get a better look at it in the sunlight. As he walked, he didn't see the root sticking out of the ground.

One little trip. He fell forward, the tuning fork flying out of his hands. The tool landed on the large rock in the middle of the pond, making a dinging sound as it landed. The next thing he knew, the pond water was rising up into the air. With nothing to direct it, it all splashed down around the pond, leaving fish wriggling around him. Huey just sat wide eyed, so shocked at what his mistake had caused that he barely took notice when a turtle bounced on his head and onto the ground.

"What did you do!?"

The coyote turned sharply, startled by the yell of the lizard approaching him. He found himself trying to shuffle away from her the closer she got until he was at the very edge of the pond, his hands and feet covered in mud. She stood over him, hands balled into fists and eyes filled with pure, hot anger. He wouldn't have doubted that she'd kick him into the pond if he said the wrong words.

"Ok... now, don't get mad..."

What a stupid way to start an explanation. Her eyes were narrowed and her teeth were gritted. Of course she was mad! Huey gulped a little before he continued, spilling out his explanation in a single breath.

"IwaslookinatyerforkthingieandItrippedanditfellandthepondwentall SPLSH!Andthefishwentall FLOP! Andtheturtlewasjustlike BONK! And...and... I didn't try to, honest!"

He was close to gasping for breath by the time he finished. Calamity merely looked at him a moment, then at the fish splayed out around the area, and finally at the tuning fork still laying on the rock in the middle. Without a single word, she jumped onto the rock and picked the tool up with her tail. She stayed silent so long, she caused the coyote to jump a little when she finally spoke.

"Here's what's going to happen." She told him, her voice having a cold edge to it that could only show when someone was holding back alot of anger. "You're going to help me get all these fish back in the pond. And from now on... you, nor anyone else, are to touch my tuning fork again. Ever."

Huey's ears flattened down a bit as he nodded, showing he understood. This had to be one of the biggest mistakes he ever made.

 **One week later**

Why did it have to be so hot?

Huey had to shield his eyes from the sun. So far, the day was uneventful to the point where it was agonizing. Everyone else was busy with one thing or another. He didn't want to go back in his own house, because that was somehow even hotter than being outside. About now, he was spread out under a tree, thinking the shade would help just a little at least. He was about ready to take a nap when he heard footsteps walking toward him.

"Hey, Huey!" Calamity stood over him, looking down from an angle that made her look like she was upside down to the canine. "Are you busy?"

"Do I look busy?" The coyote replied with a yawn. "If I do, I'm sorry fer bein a liar."

"You're sorry for alot of things, but who's keeping track?" Calamity remarked, crossing her arms. "Listen. I'm heading out to the Hatfield well to check up on something. Wrip was supposed to tag along, but she's busy doing who knows what. Sooooo, you want to come instead? I really don't want to be bored walking out here."

"Yeah, sure." Huey replied, jumping up to his feet, eager to have something to relieve his own boredom.

Calamity gave a little smirk and turned to continue on toward the city, Huey jogging up next to her.

"Hey, so..." The coyote started awkwardly. "About last week..."

"You're still shaken over that?" Calamity asked. "It's no big deal. It happened, we fixed it, it's done."

"Soooo...yer not mad anymore then?" Huey asked.

Calamity glanced a bit in his direction, but said nothing more on the topic. Huey glanced away a bit, trying to think of a different subject to talk about to take the awkwardness out of the walk.

"So, what are ya checkin on at the well, anyway?" He asked.

"Buncha mice men were stealing food so Wrip and I stuck them in a well for a little less than a month." Calamity explained bluntly. "Figured that'd be long enough for them to learn their lesson."

Huey stopped walking a moment to process this information, then after a moment, continued walking after her with a simple "oh".

It took a while to get through Hatfield to the well. Once they managed to climb the hill, the two peeked down in. Calamity's eyes went wide instantly. For inside the well, was completely empty, no sign at all that anything had been there.

"And...they're gone." She muttered. "Wonderful."

"Don't suppose mouse people learned ta fly, do ya?" Huey remarked with a smirk.

"Actually, it's more like we made a tower and climbed out."

The duo looked up to see they were completely surrounded by people in mouse masks. Calamity narrowed her eyes, seeing there were far more of them now than the last time she and Wrip had faced them. It didn't matter much to her, though. However many there were, she could trap them just the same way. After all, they made the mistake of trying to ambushe them close to a source of water.

"Clearly I didn't make the well deep enough last time." She started, holding her tuning fork in her hands, poised and ready. "I'll have to fix that this time around!"

"Don't let her use it!" The mouse leader shouted.

Instantly, one of them had tossed a knife toward her, scratching her hand and forcing her to drop the tool. She made a run to retrieve it, but was quickly tackled down by the mice people, all holding weapons to her head and making it difficult to try to make it float to her.

Huey stood nervously, looking between Calamity being pinned to the ground and the tuning fork that had fallen out of her hands. He wasn't sure what to do. There were too many of them for either of them to fight. There was no way running was an option. He couldn't just leave her. Then his eyes focused on the tuning fork. Calamity had forbidden him or anyone from touching it. He remembered what happened just from him accidently dropping it on a rock. But then he saw the mouse leader walking toward it. Anything he would do would certainly be worse.

"Looks like you won't need this any-" The mouse leader cut himself off, seeing the tuning fork vanish in front of him. Looking up, he saw Huey now held it in his hands, having run and grabbed it before the mouse could so much as touch it.

"Huey!" Calamity shouted. "Take it and get the others!"

"I really wouldn't advise that." The mouse leader told him, holding a hand out toward the canine. "Now hand it over like a good doggy and we'll let your friend go free."

"Ok, did ya really just call me a doggy?" Huey snapped. "Now yer not even bein a legit villain, yer just bein mean."

"Oh whatever, just hand it over!" The mouse leader snapped back.

Huey took a step back as more of them started walking toward him. Looking down at the tool in his hands, one single thought crossed his mind.

 _"I'm gonna do somethin really stupid."_

He stood close to the well and swung the tuning fork at it as hard as he could, making a ding sound loud enough to echo across Hatfield. The water from the well and the rivers nearby rose into the air around them. Seeing this, Calamity smirked and sang out to give the water direction.

 _Cry! I made you cry_

The water swooshed around them, sweeping up all the mouse people and tossing them back in the well. The only thing heard from them as it happened was the yell of "No, not agaaaaaiiiiin!" From their leader. Once they were trapped, the two of them looked into the well, making sure all f them had been swept in. After a moment, Calamity let out an exhausted sigh.

"That was more to deal with in one day than I needed." She remarked.

"I can agree on that." Huey chuckled. "By the way... here."

Calamity looked down at the tuning fork as he held it out to her, his ears folded down apologetically.

"Sorry..." He said. "I know ya said not ta touch it."

Calamity just smiled and took the tool back in her own hands.

"You really are a moron." She laughed. "What you did helped alot. It was stupid, but it helped."

Huey mirrored her smile as his ears perked up.

"So... this mean we're cool?" He asked.

"Yeah." Calamity replied as they turned to head for home. "We're cool."

Spurred up from the mention of a certain flooding incident last fic. Also, bringing back the mice of Mccoy from Warlord's "bunny foo foo" animation, mainly just for the sake of having a short term antagonist and it felt like the most likely to come up and... not cause an amount of mass destruction that would make this fic too long.

Enjoy, comment, I'd really love to have a conversation. Keep in mind, I still have monitor trouble, so some of the typing might be a little off without me really noticing until really late.

No Evil belongs to Betsy Lee. I am just a fan.


End file.
